Historia de Taxi
by loristicam
Summary: Alec Lightwood es un taxista descontento con la vida que llevaba, hasta que : "Su pasajero aún no había hablado, ni siquiera para informar su destino (...) Las lentejuelas de su camisa y sus ojos dorado verdosos brillaban, pero el resto de él lucía apagado"(Oneshot)


**Personajes de Cassandra, historia medianamente mía y medianamente de Arjona**

 **Este Oneshot es basado en una canción de Ricardo Arjona llamada "Historia de Taxi" pero obviamente adaptada a malec.**

* * *

 **7:00 pm**

Alec tranquilamente le dio el último sorbo a su amargo café, mientras le daba una rápida mirada al reloj de la pared solo para confirmar que ya era hora de irse a cumplir con su trabajo. Dejó su taza vacía sobre la encimera y se apresuró a tomar las llaves de su taxi, teniendo la leve esperanza de que quizás esa vez se salvaría de tener que encontrarse con su esposo. Pero, para su mala suerte, estuvo a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta de entrada cuando ésta fue abierta por alguien más.

Jonathan, su esposo, era un joven de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes que habían hechizado a Alec al instante de haberlo visto, opacando así todos los defectos. Se casaron a las pocas semanas de haberse conocido, cuando los dos aún eran muy jóvenes, y aunque la belleza del otro los había embelesado, ambos eran conscientes de que ahí no había amor.

Llevaban un año viviendo juntos, y en ese tiempo Alec ya se había dado cuenta de que viviría siendo infeliz, y se había resignado a ello.

Jonathan lo escrutó con la mirada antes de revisar la hora en el caro reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?- Le preguntó. Debido a que la situación económica no era muy favorecedora, los dos debían trabajar. Alec era taxista, y Jonathan fotógrafo en el día y algunas noches mesero. Alec lo consideraba por trabajar tanto.

\- Estaba a punto de salir- Respondió Alec, sabiendo cuanto le desagradaba a Jonathan que él empezara tarde su trabajo en el taxi.

-No veo que estés saliendo- Replicó el rubio, y se hizo a un lado para que Alec pudiera pasar.

-Nos vemos en la mañana- Dijo Alec a modo de despedida mientras pasaba a su esposo y se dirigía a la calle.

* * *

 **10:00 pm**

El Volkswagen amarillo se movía a una velocidad media sobre los charcos que había dejado la lluvia en las calles de Nueva York. Alec mantenía la vista sobre las aceras, a la espera del momento en el que alguien pidiera sus servicios. Normalmente el momento más ajetreado y con mejor trabajo era cuando llovía, pero parecía como si el universo odiara a Alec, porque él sentía que todos sus demás colegas habían tenido pasajeros, en cambio a él ni una sola persona le había hecho la parada.

Se sentía estresado, y no solo por su falta de pasajeros o por vivir en constante pelea con Jonathan, sino porque se sentía vacío. Estaba viviendo como un autómata, solo trabajando, comiendo y durmiendo. Amaba su taxi, pero odiaba en lo que lo estaba convirtiendo.

Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de volver a casa y en medio de la soledad acostarse a dormir en lo que Jonathan volvía de su trabajo como mesero, cuando de repente un destello en la calle llamó su atención. Era un chico usando una camisa negra de lentejuelas, y antes de que Alec pensara en la forma en la que las luces del taxi se reflejaban en aquella camisa creando una brillante silueta, ésta estiró una mano haciéndole la parada.

En medio de la noche y de una calle casi solitaria, el taxi se detuvo. Alec miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras el chico se subía y cerraba la puerta. Era muy atractivo, tenía la piel dorada, ojos dorado verdosos ligeramente rasgados, y su camisa estaba casi completamente abierta, dejando al descubierto una buena porción de un suave y torneado pecho. Probablemente la primera palabra con la que alguien lo describiría sería "sexy", pero Alec Lightwood era un chico tan sensible que prefirió describirlo como "hermoso".

Su hermoso pasajero no emitió palabra alguna, solo miró hacia la ventana con la añoranza marcada en la expresión de su rostro. Alec hubiera seguido contemplando esa obra de arte desde el retrovisor, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que unos ojos, ni siquiera unos tan llamativos, podían ser tan brillantes por sí mismos. Se detalló en que estaban cargados de lágrimas, y sin dudar enfocó su atención en la carretera y arrancó el taxi. Fue una mezcla de sentimientos lo que lo impulsó a actuar, por una parte no quería ser inoportuno o imprudente, por otra parte estaba la regla de oro de todo taxista que decía que ellos se dedicaban a transportar personas escuchando todo lo que pasaba en el asiento de atrás, pero sin ser partícipes. Y por otra parte, sentía que se le partiría el alma si veía esas lágrimas siendo liberadas y hacer su recorrido desde tan preciosos ojos hasta el final de la mejilla.

* * *

 **10:40 pm**

Su pasajero aún no había hablado, ni siquiera para informar su destino. Alec tampoco lo había preguntado, quería esperar hasta que aquel chico se sintiera con ganas de hablar; Porque obviamente necesitaba un momento, las personas a veces lloran de alegría, pero él no lo hacía. Las lentejuelas de su camisa y sus ojos dorado verdosos brillaban, pero el resto de él lucía apagado.

Alec había conducido hacia los barrios más elegantes de Nueva York, sabiendo que un chico como el que estaba transportando no debía de ser cualquier persona como lo era él mismo. Su pasajero, fuera del hecho del uso evidente de ropa costosa, tenía la piel tersa, una delicada línea en la mandíbula, y sus manos, las que mantenía unidas, tenían un aspecto suave. Alec llevaba suficiente tiempo transportando personas como para lograr reconocer a un millonario cuando lo veía.

El barrio al que había llegado tenía calles amplias e iluminadas, donde mansiones de muchos colores y tamaños descansaban a los lados de la carretera, al final de su respectivo jardín perfectamente cuidado. Alec admiraba asombrado la decoración de los jardines, aunque obviamente por la hora no alcanzaba a identificar todos los detalles.

-Me llamo Magnus- Escuchó que alguien habló en un murmuro, y su mirada voló al espejo retrovisor pensando en que quizás lo había imaginado. Pero no. Su pasajero le devolvió la mirada en el reflejo, y aunque sus ojos aún lucían brillantes, parecía decidido en no llorar más.

\- Soy Alec- Contestó, haciendo caso omiso a la regla de oro antes mencionada. La mirada de Magnus era penetrante, y lograba mover algo en el interior de Alec; Pero por más que este último lo odiase, debía concentrarse más en la carretera y menos en el retrovisor.

\- Alexander- Dedujo su pasajero- Lindo nombre- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alec al escuchar su nombre completo salir por aquellos labios.

-Puedes llamarme Alec, nadie me llama Alexander desde que era un niño-

\- Tal vez deberías sentirte como un niño otra vez, Alexander- Alec se estremeció al volver a escuchar su nombre completo. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer la sangre en sus venas se había congelado en el momento en el que se había casado, y ahora algo la había impulsado a recorrer su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz.

Dio una rápida mirada al retrovisor y se encontró a Magnus sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones propios y sacó un encendedor.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó en cuestión de milisegundos, como si alguien más de repente fuera a aparecer dentro del taxi y fuera a robarle la oportunidad de ser quien ayudara a su pasajero. Alec no esperó respuesta, usó una temblorosa mano para abrir la tapa del encendedor y producir la pequeña llama amarilla. Notó a Magnus acercar la punta del cigarrillo al fuego, pero también notó su cálida respiración enviándole un agradable corrientazo al hacer contacto con su cuello. El rostro de Magnus estaba muy cerca, y esa cercanía había hecho que algo ardiera en fuego dentro del ojiazul. Miró de reojo el encendedor, y pensó en que, a comparación de él, la llama era un cubo de hielo.

Después de que Magnus terminara de fumar, de nuevo se había sumergido en sus pensamientos. Alec de vez en cuando le daba miradas por el retrovisor, por una parte tratando de descifrar que era lo que su pasajero había despertado en él después de la cercanía, y que nadie más había logrado hacer en toda su vida. Y también preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien le hubiera hecho daño a ese precioso ser; aún no había podido ver su sonrisa, pero estaba seguro de que más de una persona se moriría por ser quien lo hiciera sonreír, y siendo así era increíble que alguien lo hubiera lastimado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó curioso, esperando no ser muy atrevido. Le dio un rápido vistazo por el retrovisor. Magnus miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, pero no parecía molesto o incómodo.

-Tengo el corazón roto- Su pasajero parpadeó rápidamente, y si había algo que Alec definitivamente no quería era ver ese rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-¿Por quién lloras?- Insistió- Espero que no te importe desahogarte con un simple taxista- Añadió con una débil sonrisa.

\- Es por mi novia- Contó él- Escuché que la vieron en un bar y quería darle una sorpresa apareciendo para acompañarla. Incluso le compré un colgante. Pero creo que Camille ya tenía toda la compañía que quería- Alec se mordió el labio, deseando poder tener alguna forma de aliviar el dolor de su pasajero.

-¿Qué pasó con el colgante?-

-Lo arrojé a una alcantarilla. Ya no lo necesitaba- Alec pasó saliva mientras hacía caso a los instintos que estaban creciendo en su interior. Se arriesgó a despegar los ojos de la carretera y mirar firmemente hacia el retrovisor. Si se iba a accidentar e iba a morir, al menos antes lo iba a intentar.

-Nadie merece que lo engañen. El amor es un sentimiento demasiado hermoso como para que vayas a caer por él- Magnus dejó de mirar hacia la ventana y los ojos dorado verdosos y azules se encontraron en el reflejo del retrovisor. Alec se armó de valor y continuó- Debes levantarte. Y si quieres venganza… puedes contar con este servidor- Algo explotó en llamas de fuego dentro del pecho del ojiazul cuando, por primera vez, Magnus le sonrió.

Después de que el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera revolucionado por esa simple sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que sí tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, por lo que volvió la mirada a la carretera mientras lentamente soltaba un silencioso suspiro.

* * *

 **11:30 pm**

Después de que Magnus le sonriera, fue como si algo entre ellos hubiera desaparecido. Como si la gruesa pared de hielo que había entre dos desconocidos se hubiera roto. Alec hacía un considerable esfuerzo por concentrarse en el camino, pero era inevitable el impulso de lanzar miradas al retrovisor, donde sabía que Magnus lo espiaba regalándole fugaces sonrisas coquetas de vez en cuando. Y cada vez que lo hacía, el ojiazul sentía que el aliento se le atrapaba en la garganta.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Le preguntó Alec.

-No esperes que olvide esto tan rápido, Alexander- Replicó su pasajero, y casi que sonaba divertido- Después de todo es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me engaña. Pero definitivamente los ángeles de ojos azules contribuyen a la recuperación- Alec quería replicar aquello, pero le gustó que Magnus pensara que él era un ángel.

-¿Y exactamente qué fue lo que viste?- Su pasajero soltó un suspiro.

\- Ella tenía una mano a cada lado de la cara de un hombre mientras besaba su boca. Puedo reconocer una chaqueta de marca, y esa definitivamente no lo era- Alec rió, y de nuevo ambos se sumieron en un agradable silencio.

Los charcos en la ciudad ya se habían secado, y seguramente la noche debería estar helada, razón por la cual todos los vidrios del taxi estaban arriba. Pero este fue un gran problema para Alec cuando, sin saber lo que ocurriría, volvió a mirar a Magnus por el retrovisor en un momento en el que su pasajero estaba distraído. Inocentemente lo recorrió con la mirada, y pensamientos no tan inocentes pasaron por su mente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y volvía la vista al frente. Magnus era hermoso, probablemente el chico más hermoso que Alec hubiera visto nunca, y la cantidad de piel expuesta de su pecho despertaba emociones en el ojiazul. Quería ver más de ese cuerpo, quería tocarlo, quería recorrerlo con sus labios y lograr producir en el pecho de Magnus el mismo fuego que él mismo estaba sintiendo con cada pensamiento.

De repente se sintió sofocado. Sus manos agarraban con firmeza el timón mientras se obligaba a autorregularse. Quería poder abrir las ventanas, pero no quería que le diera frio a su pasajero, así que tuvo que aguantarse los vidrios empañados que sus fantasías estaban creando.

Levantó una pálida mano para desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa antes de que el calor terminara ahogándolo, y de nuevo miró a Magnus por el retrovisor. Su pasajero le devolvió la mirada al tiempo que sonreía, y podía jurar que Magnus estaba totalmente enterado de lo que a él le estaba pasando. Alec se sintió idiotizado ante la mirada cómplice que Magnus le lanzó.

-Gira a la esquina- Pidió, y Alec así lo hizo- Aquí es- Informó su pasajero haciendo que el taxi se detuviera frente a una elegante mansión blanca al final de un precioso jardín. Magnus abrió la puerta del taxi y se bajó, pero antes de cerrarla se dirigió a Alec- ¿No vienes?-

* * *

 **1:00 am**

Alec disfrutaba el calor al final de su abdomen que era producido por el hecho de estar en el interior de Magnus, mientras con sus manos recorría la desnuda espalda dorada. Ambos estaban desnudos en la alfombra gris ceniza dentro de la mansión de Magnus, y Alec, a pesar de haber bebido algunos tequilas, jamás se había sentido tan seguro de algo en su vida.

Las piernas de Magnus rodeaban su cintura mientras sus expertos labios dejaban un camino de besos en su cuello. Alec tenía la cabeza hacia un lado, pequeños gemidos se escapaban por sus labios entre abiertos después de ganar la batalla de importancia contra respirar.

Las sensaciones que Magnus le había producido habían sido demasiado intensas como para lograr definirlas con palabras.

El ojiazul dejó la espalda y enterró sus dedos en el cabello negro de su pasajero, buscando divertirse con los mechones, mientras sus respectivos jadeos se encargaban de llenar el silencio de la sala. Estaba seguro de que no había una sola parte del cuerpo de Magnus que no hubiera besado, pero de todos modos quería más.

Sentía la cercanía del éxtasis, y aun así no se sentía saciado.

Anhelaba poder tener el cuerpo de Magnus las veces que quisiera, y poder hacerlo suyo hasta el día en el que se cansara de escuchar su nombre completo siendo pronunciado por su pasajero. Porque era su pasajero, suyo. La tal Camille no se había dado cuenta de lo que había perdido, y probablemente Alec le debería agradecer por ello.

El ojiazul usó las manos que tenía en el cabello de Magnus para tomar su rostro, levantarlo y fundir sus labios en un beso. Alec bajó una de sus manos para tomar la cintura de Magnus y acercarlo más hacia sí mismo, introduciéndose por completo en él y tocando aquella zona especial que había logrado que Magnus rompiera el beso y echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

 **2:00 am**

Ambos aún estaban acostados en la alfombra, con sus piernas desnudas y entrelazadas entre sí para lograr compartir algo de calor. Alec tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus mientras éste le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello negro.

-Es una casa muy bonita- Opinó el ojiazul mientras se detallaba el los acabados en mármol, los inmensos candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo, y el aspecto delicado y caro que todo parecía poseer- No tanto como el dueño- Añadió. Después de gemir el nombre de Magnus minutos antes, sentía que ahora podía decir cualquier cosa. Sintió el pecho bajo su cabeza subir y bajar mientras Magnus se reía.

\- Es bonita- Concordó- Pero muy grande. Y solitaria- Alec miró hacia arriba, y Magnus hacia abajo.

-¿Te sientes solo aquí? Debes de tener empleados, cocineros, amigos…-

\- No sabes cómo es la vida cuando se tiene dinero- Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y entrelazó sus dedos sobre el pecho dorado- En esta vida, entre más rodeado de personas, más solo te sientes- Alec lo escuchó atentamente y miró pensativo hacia sus manos unidas.

-No solo aquí. A mí me pasa algo parecido: Tengo un esposo, siempre estoy acompañado de personas en mi trabajo, pero también me siento solo- Magnus lo miró, y Alec pudo leer en sus ojos dorado verdoso la comprensión que sentía. Eran dos almas solitarias que habían encontrado consuelo en el otro- Que irónico- Continuó Alec con una media sonrisa- Dicen que ambos mundos, nuestros mundos, son diferentes. Pero a la hora de la verdad, no lo son. Tu sufres en tu mansión, y yo sufro en mi humilde hogar- Magnus se acercó y dejó un beso sobre la frente de Alec.

-El único que puede hacer algo para cambiarlo eres tú, nadie más lo hará por ti- Alec asintió, sabiendo que Magnus tenía razón.

\- ¿Y tú que harás?- Preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de cómo cambiar su situación. Magnus le sonrió divertido y empezó a levantarse.

-Yo voy a terminar con Camille, y a demostrarle que después de eso podré seguir viviendo- Alec sonrió orgulloso de escucharlo, y empezó a buscar su ropa por todos lados mientras cada que podía jalaba a su pasajero del brazo y le robaba cortos besos.

* * *

 **3:00 am**

Alec estacionó el taxi en el lugar donde había recogido a Magnus, y se encontró con que se trataba de un elegante bar. Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, pero antes de entrar Magnus se detuvo abruptamente mirando hacia una alcantarilla en el suelo.

-Doscientos dólares a la basura- Exclamó con voz lastimera. Alec miró hacia la alcantarilla y luego hacia Magnus con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Eso ni yo- Y jaló a Magnus al interior del bar. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Jonathan volviera a casa, y él debía estar ahí para recibirlo, pero se moría de ganar de ver a Camille retorcerse de dolor cuando Magnus terminara con ella- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó mirando a todos lados. Magnus también recorrió el bar con la mirada.

-Allá- Dijo, señalando hacia la barra. Alec miró en esa dirección y distinguió a una mujer rubia sentada sobre el regazo de un chico mientras usaba sus labios para recorrer el cuello contrario. Camille era atractiva, pero Alec no se detalló en ella, sino en él. No estaba dolido, quizás si sorprendido al darse cuenta de cómo el destino se divertía jugando con las personas. Ese chico era Jonathan.

* * *

 **10:00 pm**

Alec pasó sus manos temblorosas por sus pantalones, y sostuvo firmemente el timón para continuar manejando. Desde aquella noche en el bar había descubierto el juego de Jonathan y Camille, así como el hecho de que el trabajo de mesero era falso. Pero tampoco le había dicho o recriminado algo, porque ¿Con que cara lo haría? Él había estado con la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y no se arrepentía de ello. Ahora incluso a veces esperara que Camille y Jonathan se demoraran un poco más, de ese modo este último no volvería tan temprano a casa.

Desde aquella noche, Magnus y Alec se veían a diario, exactamente a la misma hora a la que lo hacían Camille y Jonathan. Solo que estos últimos no lo sabían.

Alec giró la esquina y, justo frente al bar, un chico de camisa verde de lentejuelas e impresionantes ojos dorados verdosos le hizo la parada, tal como lo hacía todos los días a las diez de la noche. Y, exactamente igual a todas esas veces, el taxi se detuvo frente a él.

* * *

 **"Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida..." Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
